The Perfect Proposal
by Wyltk
Summary: Draco and the misadventures of proposing to Ginny. It can't be that bad... Can it?


AN: Hey all! I'm back with my newest D/g fic. *shakes her head at all the fluffy-ness* Really you'll have to excuse me with this. I was in a major good mood. Anyway, keep a eye on my ID cause I have a serious D/G fic coming and two works in the makings.  
  
Dedicated to: The faithful reviewing Silvermoon! Check out Silvermoon's very interesting story "A Realistic D/G Fic"!  
  
Also the next dedication… *evil giggles* Is to my friend MS. PRONGS! Come on up! TO EVERYONE WHOSE GOING TO REVIEW! Say a quick "Happy Birthday" to my pal, won't ya? Or even better check out and review her HP, Kung Fu, StarTrek, Hey Arnold, Darkwing Duck, Mighty Ducks, and Labyrinth fics. And don't forget the original poetry!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else from J K's imagination. I don't even own the proposal ideals mentioned below. They are found at http://www.womencentral.msn.com/weddings/articles/proposals.asp  
  
Not only do I not own that I don't own anything mentioned that sounds remotely familiar. Also I don't own any of the above shows/movies/books. No suing!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Perfect Proposal-When Will She get the Bloody Hint!  
  
By Wyltk  
  
  
  
"Right then. You called the manager?" asked Harry.  
  
"Check."  
  
"Told him what to do?" Harry said grinning.  
  
"Check."  
  
"Got the tickets?" by this time Ron and Hermione where doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Check!" Draco grinned at his would be enemies. They weren't exactly friends but they loved Ginny enough to help him get the proposal perfect.  
  
"Alright then that's it. Good luck, Malfoy!" Harry said clapping him on the back. Hermione came up and shook his hand her teeth biting at her bottom lip to stop laughing. Ron glared at him as he shook his hand, the message shown clear, hurt my little sister and not even a toenail will be found of you.  
  
Gulping he nodded at them and apparated to Ginny's apartment. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. A few seconds, and a nervous loosening of the collar later, she came to the door grinning. She had a crème dress on that dropped just below her ankles. Small purple flowers covered the dress and a purple sash was tied behind her. Her red hair dangled in her face and Draco caught his breath.  
  
"You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life." he said in awe as she spun around. She smiled at him and jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on her tip toes.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Draco smiling down at her.  
  
"Yep!" she smiled and grabbed her purse.  
  
Draco smiled nervously and led her into the building. They were going to see a play called "The Rose Love." It was supposed to be very good. Grinning nervously he smiled down at her as they took their seats and watched the play.  
  
3  
  
Two hours later the show was finally finished and the curtain call was about to start, Ginny got up to go. "Where are you going Ginny?" asked Draco trying to keep the panic out of his voice.  
  
"I have to use the restroom." she said starting towards the door.  
  
"But-wait!"  
  
It was too late Ginny was gone and suddenly a light shown on the balcony he was on. No… Please no… He would never live it down. The manager was announcing him everyone was looking up there and she wasn't here! Oh No! This wasn't happening. He weakly waved at everyone and announced that his girl friend had to leave early. Everyone laughed and he made a quick escape out of the balcony, his face redder then it had ever been in his life.  
  
'Reminder to self: don't try that method again.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Right we did all the eggs and they are all hidden. So go out there and find them you guys!" Hermione winked at Draco as they went outside and began looking for the hidden eggs. Every egg had something written on them. So far they had love, hug, kiss, Will, You, and Me.  
  
Now all they had to do was find the 'marry' and then put them together! Grinning Draco helped Ginny find a few more of the hidden eggs secure in the knowledge that soon she would be his fiancée.  
  
~*~  
  
Three hours later Ginny had gone home after she had found all the eggs. Beside one. Besides one stinkin' egg! Where was that stupid marry egg! They had looked and looked together and then when she finally left he had continued to look.  
  
What did fate have against him? What kind of a cruel joke was this? Who would be so stupid as to blow two marriage proposals in one week!  
  
Sighing heavily he was about to give up when he noticed something bright orange. Raising his eyes he saw a squirrel munching happily on an orange egg with the remains of 'marry' written on it. Growling he climbed the tree going after the squirrel as he scampered to a higher branch with the egg.  
  
"GIVE THAT EGG BACK!" he screamed but the squirrel seemed to laugh at him and suddenly the branch broke underneath him and he landed in a heap on the grass. Cursing aloud he shook his fist at the tiny creature.  
  
~*~  
  
"Right then I placed them on her desk. Her favorite chocolate orange slices." Ron smiled confidentially at Draco.  
  
"Good. She gets to work at eight, right?" Draco asked checking his watch to find it ten till eight.  
  
"Yep better get going mate. And good luck!" Ron said grinning as he watched Draco apparate away.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco smiled as he sat in a chair a short distance from her desk. He had his face hidden by a newspaper as he waited for her impatiently.  
  
He smiled as Ginny walked towards her desk and sat down looking at the desk curiously. Draco got up and wrapped his arms around her. "So…" he trailed off burying his head in her hair.  
  
"Did you give me these orange slices? Oh thank you Draco! There my favorite." Draco looked down in surprise. Couldn't she-No! He glanced around who had eaten marry and me! OH HE WOULD KILL THEM!  
  
"I have to go Ginny darling. Enjoy the chocolate." she nodded and kissed his cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco smiled, a little like a maniac, and took out the finished popsicle complete with a ring barley visible from the outside. He smiled as he handed it to Ginny before he suggested they go for a walk. Smiling she nodded sucking on the popsicle with a brilliant smile.  
  
He smiled back at her sucking on his own waiting ecstatically for her to get to the center. She smiled up at him but then her eye caught a store. She smiled at Draco and threw her popsicle in the garbage. Draco stared at the garbage can in shock.  
  
"Let's go in that shop Draco!" she said starting for it.  
  
"I'll be right there." he smiled waving at her lightly. As soon as she was out of sight he dove into the garbage can and began digging frantically for the ring.  
  
"Oh where is it!" he yelled digging still deeper.  
  
"Sir what are you doing in the trash can?" asked a highly amused police officer.  
  
~*~  
  
"I give up! I GIVE UP! UNDER STAND FATE YOU AND YOUR TWISTED GAME IS UP! I QUIT!" Draco yelled to the sky shaking his fist angrily.  
  
"Draco?" asked Ginny as she came up next to him a few minutes later. Laughter danced wildly in her eyes. "What's your next plan to get me to propose?"  
  
  
  
AN: HAHAHAHHA! I love my endings much more then you guys do I'm sure. Anyway, remember to check out the cool site  
  
http://www.womencentral.msn.com/weddings/articles/proposals.asp  
  
for wedding proposals that will make you laugh, cry, smile, tell your boyfriends they need to read it. *coughs and winks* That's right all you guys reading this read the proposals!  
  
AGAIN BEFORE YOU REVIEW CHECK OUT MY FRIEND Ms. Prongs AND REVIEW HER FICS. Or if not make sure when you review to say a special "Happy Birthday, Ms. Prongs!" Thanks again!  
  
-Wyltk 


End file.
